FFFI, The Female Football Frontier Int'l
by lime green lily
Summary: The FFI is starting. But, the FFI that the boy's aren't the only ones competing. It's time that the girls shine. Enter the Girls Soccer Team. Its time to show they boys that girls can play soccer too. In need of OCs.
1. FFFI Form

FFFI (Female's Football Frontier Int'l)

The FFI is starting. But, the FFI that the boy's aren't the only ones competing. It's time that the girls shine. Enter the Girls Soccer Team. Its time to show they boys that girls can play soccer too. In need of OCs.

Here's the OC Form:

Name:

Nickname: (a. yours b. what you call others)

Other name: (English or any translations. Why?)

Age: (only 12-14 or maybe 15)

DOB:

Like:

Dislikes:

Partnered with: (It's okay if its none)

Team: (Japan is filled)

Position:

Flaws: (This is very important)

Appearance:

Personality:

Past:

Other info:

Element:

Hissatsu: (Please explain briefly)

* * *

><p>Riza: Please be informed that this is only in the IE.<p>

Shindou: Yeah! Meaning I'm not in on it.

Riza: Fine *crosses her arms* I'll make a Fic about you.

Shindou: Really?

Riza: Yes. Now, Taku? The announcement?

Shindou: Oh yeah. *Clears throat* For the pairings, this charas are not allowed: Mark Kruger, Goenji Shuuya, Kiyama Hiroto, Afuro Terumi, Sakuma Jirou, Fubuki Shirou, Fideo Ardena, Fudou Akio—wait? Your making a FuduoxHaruna pairing?

Riza: …maybe?

Shindou: *shrugs before continuing* and Endou Mamoru.

Riza: Okay. Also, be aware that this is the FFFI. Meaning Female. Got that? Female? Not male.

Shindou: Why make one anyway?

Riza: Because~ I hate SEXIST! Lemme tell ya one thing, Taku. Everything boys can do, girls can do better! HA!

Shindou: Please Submit your OCs. Also, *whispers* beware... Riza-chan's going Loco.


	2. Sakura Japan

Sakura Japan

**Coach**: Chikafuji Rie

**Captain**: Shinderui Risa (Midfielder)

.:Mark Kruger

**Members**:

Senozaki Fumi (Forward/Ace Striker)

.:Goenji Shuuya

Uminasaki Emina (Midfielder)

.:Afuro Terumi

Kiyomizu Chie (Forward)

.:Fideo Ardena

Hasegawa Asami (Midfielder)

.:None

Miura Izumi (Defender)

.:None

Hara Sayuri (Midfielder)

.:Sakuma Jirou

Ikeda Yua (Goalkeeper)

.:None

Ishii Shiori (Defender)

.:Winel

Kimura Kanon (Defender)

.:None

* * *

><p>Riza: This is the fem Japan FFFI team. Hope ya love 'em.<p>

Shindou: All of them belongs to Riza-chan.

Riza: Yep.

Shindou: Oh yeah! Riza-chan also needs team name, right?

Riza: Uh-Huh. Sakura Japan? I don't know if it's good. But, I need name for other teams. please.


	3. Announcement, Slots, England & America

Riza: Heya!

Shindou: *sits in the sulking corner*

Riza: Guys! I got a tiny message for all of you. *clears throat* I know that we all love OC thingies and get a bit over excited. But, guys… I meant GIRLS! We really need to listen to what Shindou-kun says once in a while. I mean, look at him *points at the depressed Shindou* His aura can beat Shadow and Jin's any day.

Shindou: *rocks himself as he keeps muttering* Nobody listens to me. Nobody does. Nobody…

Riza: Okay! So please and please! I know we all love Goenji-kun but… OMG! I'm not perfect! I can't make this a Harem for him. And… I've also promised Ray-chan that Goenji is for our OC that we build together. Got that? So, please. Please just PM me some of your other IE crushes. I'll try to do my best. Nee?

Shindou: Get it over with.

Riza: Ok! Sheesh! Another announcement. This:

* * *

><p><strong>Queen's Rose<strong>(England)

**Coach: (Empty)**

**Captain:**

Eleanor Morris (Fudo Natsuki) [Forward/Midfielder]

.:Kidou Yuuto

**Members:**

Remilia Greycen (Nodoka Yuzuki) [Midfielder]

.:None at the moment

Slots open: [10 more slots]

* * *

><p>America: <strong>name undecided<strong>

**Coach: (Empty)**

**Captain:**

Mandarin Kei [Defender/Forward]

.:MatsunO "Max" Kuusuke

**Members:**

Sky (Airi Mide) [Forward/Midfielder]

.:Sein

Nyra Knight [Goalkeeper/Midfielder]

.:Kazemaru Ichirouta

Cynthia Aqua-trail (Junsui Kuroe) [Midfielder/Defender]

.:None

Sparrow Frost (Hayashi Suzume) [Forward]

.:Utsunomiya Toramaru

May Nicolas (Azumi Haruka) [Midfielder]

.:Rococo Urupa

Empty Slots: [6 more slots]

* * *

><p>Riza: So, there you have England and America!<p>

Shindou: Some of them didn't listen to me?

Riza: Hey! Snap out of it, Taku! *shakes Shindou* we still got LOTS more team to announce!

Shindou: Eh?

Riza: OK! GUYS… well, GIRLS! Please, I know that Goenji is just so OMG! And TDF! But, please listen to Taku. Okay, Taku?

Shindou: They won't even listen to me…

Riza: They will! Now, announce! Or else I'll take you off and change my co-host to Kirino! Or maybe… Afuro would be nice. I get to torture him. Hehehe~

Shindou: OK! You're scary, Riza-chan… *clears throat* Please fill out this forms and also, those who picked some super mega Goenji and others who are taken, please PM Riza-chan for sort of… change. PLEASE! Anyway, here it is:

**Relations to others OC:**

**Relations to Canon characters:**

**What do I call you? English or Japanese. Since ya know, they're playing for America or England…**

**You're Role:**

**Some others that Riza-chan can't define:**

Riza: Oh well, that's it! Au Revoir, My loves~

Shindou: Riza-chan is really sorry for not being able to take your crush on Goenji… but, this isn't a Harem for him. So, mind picking another one. Also, mind cutting the Mary-Sue ish persona a little break. That's all.

Riza: Byes for real~


End file.
